Fairy Form
Fairy forms or''' highly''' evolved fairy transformations are different forms that Fairies can take to use their increasingly powerful types of magic. All throughout the Winx Club series, the Winx have been through many levels of Fairy Power and Transformations, the first 3 normal forms for Fairies being more (the higher fairy levels) or less (the first 3 normal fairy levels) specific. So far, the Fairy Forms shown in the series are: *Standard Fairy Level (regular Winx/Fairy form) *Charmix Level *Enchantix Level (full-fledged fairy form) *Believix Level (Speedix, Tracix and Zoomix included) **Sophix (nature-themed form) **Lovix (winter-themed form) *Harmonix *Sirenix (ocean/sea-themed form) Normal Fairy Levels Standard Fairy Level (Cinelume)/Charmix (Nickelodeon) Known as Charmix in the Nickelodeon version, it is the standard transformation for fairies and the lowest level of transformation. In this form the fairies can more easily use their magic than when they are in civilian form, and can fly, as well as use very powerful spells. A fairy usually is first able to transform when she gains enough will-power and fully believes in her magic and capabilities. Charmix It boosts up the magical energy of a fairy, making her more powerful and allowing her to use magic in places where in normal fairy form she would not be able to perform any magic and is earned when a fairy overcomes a great personal difficulty. However it can run out of energy and the fairy either becomes weaker or is unable to use any magic. Enchantix In this form the fairies get even more powerful, and are able to use powers such as Fairy Dust and Miniaturization. Fairies are then able to heal themselves and other people, and they are also able to break the most powerful dark spells; Enchantix fairies are the Guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension. It is usually earned by the fairy accomplishing an act of sacrifice to save someone from her own planet. However an Enchantix gained in this way is incomplete and the fairy cannot use her miniaturization powers and can easily lose control. Higher Fairy Levels In the fourth season Miss Faragonda mentions that there is an infinite number of higher level fairy forms which can be earned by fairies having already reached the final form, and which provide the fairies with further powers than Enchantix does, the higher the level and the more powerful the fairy becomes. Unlike Enchantix, however, the higher Fairy Levels are meant for specific situations, such as Believix, which depends on the strength of people's belief in magic and Sirenix which works under water. Believix Believix is the first higher level fairy form introduced in Winx Club. The main power of Believix is to make people open their hearts to good feelings and to make them believe in magic. There are also specific spells to this transformation, as well as three sets of wings, namely the Speedix, which are wings which allow the fairy to fly extremely fast; the Tracix, which allow the fairies to magically connect to places and see the history of these places; and the Zoomix wings, which allow the fairies to teleport themselves. Believix is earned by a fairy when this fairy convinces someone who does not believe in magic to start believing in it. Its positive power is thus opposite to the negative power of the Wizards of Black Circle, which is to weaken the fairies by making humans stop believing in them. Acquired Powers Along with the higher Fairy Levels, there are also many powers that are not really fairy levels and which when acquired by a fairy gives her a new transformation and new powers. These powers may be given to a fairy, such as the Gifts of Destiny, which caused an evolution of the Believix powers, and Harmonix and Sirenix, which give fairies whole new transformations with powers of their own. Gifts of Destiny The Gifts of Destiny are evolutions of the Believix power that allows them to use their Believix powers in the Amazon Jungle where Diana rules and the Frost Tower of Aurora. They give a Fairy the ability to adapt their Believix power to some situations and allow Believix Fairies to fight the Major Fairies. One of the Gifts of Destiny, the Gift of Darkness, does not give any transformation to Fairies, but allows them to save one person from death. Sophix Sophix is the Gift of Wisdom and allows Believix fairies to connect themselves to the powers of nature, and to be in touch with it. It is a sub-transformation of Believix and was used when the Winx had to face Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature. Lovix Lovix is the Gift of Courage as well as the Gift of the Heart and allows the Fairies to protect themselves from the cold as well as using the powers of Ice. It is another sub-transformation of Believix and was used when the Winx tried to stop Aurora, the Major Fairy of the North. Harmonix Harmonix is the a temporary transformation of Season 5. The Guardian of Sirenix has the power to give/grant this power to fairies. It was given to the Winx Club to help them on their quest for Sirenix, as well as to enhance their powers so they are able to use them underwater and against Tritannus and the Trix. Sirenix Sirenix is an ancient power introduced in Season 5 that was born out of the magic of the oceans. It was earned by the Winx Club in order for them to be strong enough to do battle with Tritannus and the Trix (who have earned a similar, more evil power called Dark Sirenix) because their Believix powers were too weak underwater. Possible Fairy Levels Major Fairies of Earth The Fairy form of the Major Fairies of Earth who appeared in Season 4 is still not determined, though it is possible that they either achieved another Higher Fairy Level that made them extremely powerful and immune to Believix powers, or they are still at Enchantix level but since their power source itself draws its forces from the strength of the Earth and of Nature they therefore are incredibly powerful. Mermaids They are seen when Aisha helps save them and earns her Enchantix. They are also featured in the books in which the Winx earn a mermaid transformation. Dark Fairy Dark Fairies are evil fairies with dark powers or fairies who have become evil. While there is no clue whether a dark fairy mode is itself a transformation acquired when a fairy turns evil, and it is also unknown whether there is a specific transformation that a fairy goes through when she becomes a dark fairy, or whether dark fairies also have their own fairy levels, or whether she can still have her Charmix and Enchantix or a dark version of it. All-Powerful Fairies Many fairies have been described as all-powerful Fairies in the Series. These include the Nymphs of Magix, Arcadia and the Ethereal Fairies. However Arcadia and the Ethereal Fairies are beings made of pure magic and are immortal since they exist both in and out of Time while the Nymphs are all-powerful because they possess the Dragon Flame and are presumed to be mortal as Daphne, the last Nymph, was killed by the Ancestral Witches. However even if the Ethereal Fairies and Arcadia are all-powerful Fairies, the most powerful Fairy in the whole Universe remains the Keeper of the Dragon Flame. The Nymphs of Magix can therefore be considered as having been the most powerful Fairies of the Magic Dimension, even more powerful than Arcadia and the Ethereal Fairies. Nymphs of Magix A type of fairies which has been mentioned are the Nymphs of Magix, of whom Daphne, Bloom's elder sister, was one. It is unknown if Nymph is only a title or a Fairy Level specific to Keepers of the Dragon Fire but since Daphne was shown to be able to fly and cast extremely powerful spells without having wings in flashbacks, it can be speculated to be a Fairy Level, though it could be that she was only flying without being transformed. Along with the known nymph, Daphne, another Sirenix fairy, Politea, is also a nymph. It's unknown if Sirenix fairies are nymphs or not. Arcadia When the Winx go to ask for the Water Stars in the third season, they meet Arcadia, who is described by another one of the Keepers of the Water Stars to be the first Fairy to have ever existed in the Magic Dimension. She, as well as the other Keepers of the Water Stars described themselves as being existing since the beginning of the creation of the Magical Universe, and that they were altogether within and out of Time, supposing that Arcadia has always been having the same state and appearance since the beginning of the Universe. However it is unknown if a normal fairy could ever become like her, as it is possible that the ultimate and highest fairy level could be one which would make a normal fairy like Arcadia. It is also possible that no fairy can ever become like Arcadia since, being the first fairy ever she probably does not need any transformation, and the way she appeared in the series is possibly her usual and true appearance. Also, just like the Ethereal Fairies, she is maybe made of pure magic, not of matter (flesh and blood) like normal fairies such as the Winx. Ethereal Fairies The Ethereal Fairies appeared in Season 4, when they went to give the Gifts of Destiny to the Winx to help them face the Major Fairies of Earth. They presented themselves as magical creatures who are eternal, powerful as well as being pure, and as being made of pure energy and existing since the beginning of Time. When they were first appearing to the Winx, Nabu mentioned their magic as being impenetrable and delicious. Since the Ether Fairies are magical beings who have been existing in the same state and with the same appearance since ever they came into existence, and they also call themselves as being both eternal and pure, this means that they had been existing since ever (alike to Arcadia), and that they were probably made of pure magic, not of matter (flesh and blood) like normal fairies such as the Winx. This also implies that a normal fairy can in no way become an Ethereal Fairy. Trivia *The MagicPops from Pop Pixie are similar to the fairy forms of the Fairies. *The Winx were seen in most of their fairy forms on Earth: **Winx/Charmix was seen on Earth when the Winx went to Mitzi's Halloween party. **Enchantix was seen on Earth when the Winx were searching for Roxy, fighting the Wizards of the Black Circle. **Believix was seen on Earth, when the Winx made humans believe in magic, fighting The Wizards of the Black Circle and the Trix. **Harmonix was seen on Earth when Bloom, Musa and Tecna fought against the mutants and the Trix. **Sirenix was seen on Earth, when the Winx were doing battle with Tritannus. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Winx Club Category:Fairy forms Category:Comics Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure